The present invention relates generally to lubricating die and workpiece surfaces with "shots" of lubricant on a repetitive basis, and particularly to an apparatus for capturing a predetermined amount of lubricant and delivering the same to forging dies on a consistent, repetitive basis.
Die surfaces of machinery that produces articles of manufacture on a continuing, repetitive basis require proper lubrication in order to minimize tool wear and damage to the fabricated parts. This is particularly true for forging presses where metal forming takes place in the presence of relatively high temperatures. Heretofore, lubricant was supplied to a forging press through a tube or pipe receiving lubricant from a circulating system equipped with a pump and reservoir. Lubricant was directed to die surfaces via a nozzle or other applicator located at one end of the pipe or tube under the pressure supplied by the pump. Such means are not ideally suited for providing precise volumes of lubricant to die surfaces at consistent flow rates, since the delivery of lubricant to the dies alters the flow conditions in the circulating system and, thus, the performance of the pump supplying the lubricant to the die. The resulting changes in flow rates and pressures render volume control difficult and can be further complicated by fluid viscosity changes, as may occur as temperature changes.